kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gammaizer Gravity
|affiliation = Gamma Gammaizers |gender = None |homeworld = World of Gamma |firstepisode = Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! (Pillar) Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! (Individual) |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label2 = Gammaizer Gravity / Adel Gravity |image2 = |cast = Akihiro Mayama (actor)}} is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called . History Activation Gammaizer Gravity appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Gravity was summoned in the prayer chamber by Adel alongside Gammaizer Time, but remained largely inactive, simply displaying its earthquake-causing power. Destruction Gammaizer Gravity arrives alongside Gammaizer Fire to attack the Daitenku Temple, merging with Fire into Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire to increase and augment its power, easily overpowering the three Riders. Necrom attempt to self-destruct to defeat Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire but is saved by the appearance of Houdini Damashii, having Gammaizer Gravity to escape before Gammaizer Fire get destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. It creats a black hole that sucked in the 15 Heroic Eyecons, the Toucon Boost Eyecon, and the Eyecon Driver G, and unleashing an attack that shattered Takeru's Ore Ghost Eyecon, "killing" him again but is quickly destroyed by Deep Specter to avenge Takeru's death. Gammazier Gravity returned to the prayer chamber with Gammaizer Fire. Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was deployed to defend another Gate, it fought the Ghost Gadgets before being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter; though Akari had managed to redirect the Gate to a third world instead of back to the Gamma World however Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was easily able to break back into this world and overpowering the two Riders and the rest. Takeru's 7 friends managed to revive him, and his new Mugen Damashii quickly defeated Gammaizer Fire and Gravity, separating their merged form back into their respective pillars with one attack before destroying them, having Gammaizer Gravity to release the Eyecons it had stolen. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Gravity was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Gravity makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Gravity together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Gravity appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Gravity is seen fighting against Newton and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Gravity with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Gravity appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Gravity= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer Gravity= |-|1= |-|2= Gravitokinesis :As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate gravity. :;Gravitional Shockwave ::It can release shockwave that caused a small earthquake in the Gamma World, then automatically activated dormant Gamma Hole and knocked back the Riders standing near it. :;Gravitational Well ::It can create a gravitational well strong enough to suck all Heroic Damashiis out of Ghost Grateful Damashii. :;Gravitational Ball Projection ::It can release black and blue gravitational balls to attack its enemies. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 33, 46-48 - Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire= Formed when Gammaizer Gravity merges with and adds its power to Gammaizer Fire. It is only visually distinct from the regular Gammaizer Fire when charging up its attacks, where it gains a dark aura. ;Fireball Meteor Shower :By combining Fire power and Gravity power, Gammaizer Fire can shoot a fireball into the sky, which created a Fireball Meteor Shower and caused massive destruction to the area. ;Gravitational Fire Ball Projection :It can release black and blue gravitational fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 33 - Perfect Gammaizer= Gammaizer Gravity is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Gammaizer Gravity was destroyed initially before it can merge with Adel but was revived again after he connected to the Great Eye. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Gravity is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. Great Eyezer capeless.jpeg|Great Eyezer without its Parka Ghost Great Eyezer beast.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, the Gammaizers are played by . It is voiced by , until its resurrection in episode 43, where it is now voiced by Akihiro Mayama. Appearances See also *Newton Damashii, 15 heroic soul counterpart Category:Villains Category:Gamma Category:Gammaizers Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Ghost Characters